Vehhr Skirata
Nothing's too far, nothing's too close. -Vehhr Skirata Null-14, later named Vehhr Skirata or N-14, was a Clone Null-ARC Captain surving under the United Forces Central Squad and later under the Hyena Brigade.When he learned about the order 66 he left the Republic, became a deserter and joined the Clan Skirata. History We owe it to Kal Skirata. -Vehhr Skirata Biography Null-14 was one of the first clones.The Kaminoans attempted to enhance the Fett genes, but the initial production run produced fourteen "uncommandable" young clones. The fourteen clones, designated Null-class, were slated for termination, but were saved from destruction by Kal Skirata, a Mandalorian training sergeant hired by Jango Fett to train clone commandos. The next batch of clones, 100 of them, were designated the Alpha-ARCs and trained by Fett himself. Kal volunteered to train them as "black ops" commandos, named them, and taught them their Mandalorian heritage, sequestered from the other clones throughout their training. Defend Kamino (1/2) 'This is our home, our 'parents' didn't want us here.But we will help 'em, if Kal agrees.' -Vehhr Skirata, to the Nulls While the Nulls were having a training session from Kal Skirata, the holo opened up.It showed Separatist forces ambushing Kamino.Kal ordered Vehhr Skirata (Null-14) and Ordo Skirata (Null-10) to lead the way to the other Nulls to protect the clone learning centers and the young clones.The Nulls grabbed their weapons a nd starting running to the clone learining centers.When they arrived the children asked what was going on.The Nulls responded calmly to leave everything and hide into the sleeping rooms.The little clones run into the rooms while the Nulls were loading their weapons.Suddenly, the door started getting red and then the Nulls just heard a 'BOOM'.There were assault droids shooting at the Nulls. 'Hold your positions! We got 'em!!!' shouted Vehhr to the troops.Clones of the 501st ambushed behind the droids. 'N-14, get the children out of here, we are holding them!' said Captain Rex to Vehhr.Vehhr made a move with his hands to the Nulls, showing them to take the children out of here.'Man down!' shouted Ordo Skirata.It was Null-3, the second medic trooper.'Fall back!' shouted Vehhr to his troops.Jaing Skirata, who was the main Null medic trooper, opened the sleeping room.All the Nulls got inside and they broke the door opening computer, so the droids couldn't get inside.The doors were closed.A'den Skirata (Null-12) threw a bomb and he made a big hole on the floor.Everyone jumped inside the hole.This dark path was leading to the entrance and to the weapons room. 'I think we shoulda follow the weapons room.There's no point of going to the entrance.We will all die...' whispered Vehhr Skirata to Jaing Skirata.Jaing nodded, stood down on his knees next to a big hole leading to the weapons room and made a move like saying 'Come on! G et inside!' to the young clones.Everyone jumped into the weapons room.The Nulls loaded again their guns with ammo and Vehhr took a rocket launcher. 'Ready for battle, vode?' said Vehhr to the Nulls. Defend Kamino (2/2) Vehhr loaded his rocket launcher and everyone moved out.A'den Skirata's holo opened up.It was Lama Su; Null-12, do you copy? Null-12, do you copy?' said Lama Su.'' 'Yeah I copy, long-neck.' responded A'den Skirata. 'We've sent some LAATs to the other City Of Kamino, Timira City.Your mission; Drive the y oung clones to the LAATs as fast as you can.Let's hope you will succeed, Nulls!' said Lama Su to the Nulls. After this holo message, all the Nulls had to go to the entrance.When they opened the door, there was a big war.Too many clones and droids were dead.Commander Cody ran to the Nulls; Alright, Nulls, I saw the holo message.Me and my squad will cover you, now move move!'. ''The Nulls started shooting at the droids and running ahead to the LAATs.The 212th Battalion had destroyed all the droids.The LAATs were safe now.All the young clones got inside the LAATs. Young Boba Fett thanked the Nulls and the other clones and the LAATs left Tipoca City.Now, the Nulls had to take Assajj Ventress and the Droids out of Kamino.Anakin was chasing Assajj because she had stolen the clone prototype.Anakin Skywalker punched Assajj and the prototype fell down.Assajj used the ''Force to take the prototype back.Vehhr Skirata jumped and grabbed the prototype.'You Sith fool, you cannot steal our blood, our brothers.This is our home, aruetii!' said N-14, talking about the clones.'I'll be back.' said Assajj Ventress, she pushed all the troopers away with the Force and left with Grievous ship. Lost (1/2) 'Yes, yes my Lord. I will do it. It is going to lead us to victory.It will be our greatest war.' ''said Count Dooku to Emperor Palpatine and closed the holocron.He was on his Providence/Class Carrier/Destroyer with his MagnaGuards standing behind him.The ship got on hyper space.But there wasn't only one Separatist Ship.Too many other Ships came behind Dooku's ship.The ships were standing outside...Coruscant.Palpatine was looking outside his window.Anakin Skywalker saw the ships and said to General Kenobi;'Call the clones, now!'. On Kamino, the clone troopers were have training sessions.The Nulls were having a break.Suddenly, the alarms rang.'All into the LAATs.Repeat; All into the LAATs!' said the loud speakers.'Move move move!' said Jango Skirata (Jagger Skirata) (N-13) to the Nulls.The troopers got inside the LAATs.When they arrived at Coruscant there was a blockade outside, in the deep space, and the LAATs couldn't deplane, so they started shooting to the Separatist Ships.All the Separatist ships were leaving Coruscant.Anakin Skywalker ordered the Nulls to follow the ships.The had to spy them.'It's like they want to kill us with every way they find..., why should we be sent there? Why couldn't the 501st do that?' asked Null-13; 'Because we are the best for th'' is job, that's why, ner'vod!' responed Null-14.''The Nulls lost the Separatist Ships, because they got on hyperspace.'Alright, let's get back to Kamino.I lost them.' said the pilot.Suddenly while the ship was leaving, something was pulling the LAAT down.The LAAT was going straight ahead to an unknown planet.It was falling fastly.After some seconds, the LAAT crushed on the planet.The two pilots died but the Nulls didn't.They got out of the ship.They made a little camp.One day, Jango and Vehhr Skirata went for rancor hunting.While they were hunting, they found a little village.N-13 an N-14 walked down the hill and arrived at the village.There were clones.'Hey, what are you doing here?' said a villager.'Our ship crashed into this planet' said Vehhr. 'Ha! Another Dooku's plan to destroy Coruscant.That's what he does.He leaves the planets weirdly, goes on hyperspace and drives you to this planet! This planet has too much magnetism, so everything crashes in this planet.Dooku's ships are designed to avoid this magnetism.Now, you're stuck in here, in this planet, and Dooku will go to Coruscant undisturbed.' said the villager.All the villagers here were clone Commandos. Lost (2/2) 'Wait, if you are commandos, where are your helmets, weapons...' asked Jagger Skirata. 'We got them in a box, we use them only for hunting.Three years ago, our LAAT crashed into this planet.12 clones survived, we are the only survivors.' said a villager. 'So what are your names?' asked Vehhr. 'I am CC-11078, nicknamed Sanger.This is Nerels and Cuz.The other commandos don't have nicknames.' said Sanger.His armor was blue and black.Suddenly a clone pilot shouted; ''Hey! I fixed it! I did it! The LAAT's workin'!Everyone come inside!.''All the clones got inside.The LAAT was flying when suddenly the pilot said 'We are losing height! We are falling!We are too heavy! Throw out all the rubbish we got in this LAAT! They threw out all the wastes.The LAAT was at least 10,000 meters high.'We are still losing height!' the pilot shouted.Clone Commando Sanger whispered to Vehhr; Vehhr, please, take care of the other clones.I'm glad to meet a clone like you.For the Republic!'' said Sanger and fell off the LAAT. 'NOOO!' screamed Vehhr.The pilot said 'Well, nicely done guys! The LAAT is flying high again.What did you throw out, by the way?' asked the pilot.'We lost Sanger' said Vehhr slowly.The pilot nodded and drove the clones back to Coruscant.Anakin Skywalker'; Nice to have you back, Nulls.So where's the location of Dooku?-'Vehhr Skirata';Well, it's a long story...Vehhr started explaining the whole story.Anakin Skywalker; Ok, ok, the good is that we have you back.Welcome back!'' Order 66 and the Exit From The Republic It was night on Coruscant.The Hyena Brigade and Jedi Master Ti-Koz-El were Guarding the out side door of Palpatine's building.Vehhr new about Order 66, but he didn't realize that he had to kill the Jedi Master.Palpatine, after killing Jedi Master Master Windu, Vehhr's holo opened;'Execute Order 66!' said Palpatine.Vehhr looked at the Jedi Master.She was staring at the stars and the big moons.Vehhr couldn't do that, he whispered to the Jedi;General, General! I must tell you something.Palpatine is a traitor! He is one of the Sith! General, you must protect the Jedi Temple.Keep the kids away from there.Order 66 is being executed right now!'-Ti-Koz-El; 'And what will you do, my loyal captain? You are the only one who I ever trusted.I knew that you wouldn't kill me, my captain.'-Vehhr;' I will leave the Republic.I'm sorry, General.I hope we will meet each other sometime. Ti-Koz-El; 'Yes, captain.Bye...' she said and cried.''' Vehhr; '''Eh,...I, eh...Bye sir, good luck! Vehhr opened his Jetpack and flew over the building.He put his visor and he starting looking for a spaceport.He spotted it and flew till there.He got in undisturbed, stole a ship and went off Coruscant. Life As A Deserter After his theft, Vehhr went to Tatooine with his brother and good friend, Jagger Skirata.There, they became deserters.They made a little camp.They stayed there till they found RocketFett.RocketFett was a Bounty Hunter who tried to kill Vehhr for once, but he didn't suceed.It was too hot on Tatooine, that Jagger and Vehhr were going to die.Then, RocketFett took them to his little house and gave them water and food. He wanted to apologize.Vehhr accepted it and now they were friends again.Vehhr changed his armor, as Jagger did, and became a Republic spy during the ages of the Empire.He usually worked with Jagger, RocketFett and RocketFett's pet, Marrok. Sudden Leaving Vehhr, during his life on Tatooine, started working for Trond the Hutt, brother of Jabba the Hutt.One day, Trond didn't pay Vehhr well and Vehhr killed him.Since this day, Boba Fett and some other bounty Hunters started chasing Vehhr to kill him.He had to leave Tatooine.He got on his ship, took Jagger RocketFett and Marrok with him and travelled to his friend's planet, Shadow Moon. Category:True Mandalorian Category:Mandalorian Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Galactic Empire Category:Galactic Republic Category:Clan Skirata Category:Clones Category:Hyena Brigade